powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spino KnightZord
The Spino KnightZord is the combined form of the Dimetro & Mosa KnightZords in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is based on a Spinosaurus. Overview The Spino KnightZord is a giant Dino KnightZord formed from the Dimetro & Mosa KnightZord, & built based on a Spinosaurus. The Spino KnightZord is armed with the Dino Knight Trident tail blade, the Dino Knight Fan flame-style sail on its back, the Dino Fire Sword flame-style blade attached to the Dino Knight Fan, & its massive jaws. The Spino KnightZord also can launch lightning from its mouth or the Dino Knight Fan. History Zords Dimetro KnightZord The Dimetro KnightZord is an auxiliary Dino KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. The Dimetro KnightZord is based on a ''Dimetrodon'', & can grant the abilities of the Dimetro Fire Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Dino Knight Fan on its back, the Dino Fire Sword, & can breathe fire from its mouth. It provides the back, legs, & connection point for the arms of the Spino KnightZord. Mosa KnightZord The Mosa KnightZord is Dino Knight Gold's partner in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is modeled after a Mosasaurus. In its default form, the Mosa KnightZord is armed with the Dino Knight Trident, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left & right side underneath each fin), & its massive jaws. It forms the head, arms, body, & tail, while also serving as the connection point for the legs of the Spino KnightZord. Combining into the Spino KnightZord also causes the bridge of the Mosa KnightZord's nose to raise & form a crest. Ammon KnightZords The Ammon KnightZords are a pair of auxiliary Dino KnightZords. They are modeled after Ammonites. They form part of the feet of the Spino KnightZord. Additional Formations TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combination of the Tyranno, Dimetro, & Mosa KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno's central Megazord formation, the Tyranno KnightZord's head is attached to the left arm with both drills & one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Dino Armor is placed as its head, the Dimetro KnightZord's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Dino Fire Sword splits open & forms body armor with the flame on the Dimetro KnightZord's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet & visor of the Megazord, & the Mosa KnightZord's tail (minus the Mosa Knight Trident) split to form pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on the Megazord's knee connectors, & the Mosa KnightZord's head is attached to the right arm with the Tyranno KnightZord's second mini-gun. In this form, the Megazord can utilize fire, water, & lightning abilities. Its attacks are delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the feet pads, fire a stream of water from the Mosa KnightZord's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyranno KnightZord's head for a biting punch, & a blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is where the Megazord charges the Mosa KnightZord's head with lightning & the Tyranno KnightZord's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Mysticron. A variation exists where the Mysticron is sprayed with water from the Mosa KnightZord's mouth before being chomped by the Tyranno KnightZord's head. Dino Armor |-|1 = |-|2 = The Spino Thunder Armor is the personal Dino Armor for the Spino KnightZord. It enables Dino Knight Gold to access its power-up. Notes *The name of the Spino KnightZord's Dino Armor may be a reference to its Sentai counterpart. *The Spino KnightZord is similar to the Samurai Battlewing, as they're both "Megazords" in the form of a different animal rather than the usual humanoid form. *It is the first Dino KnightZord to be made up of other KnightZords. The second is the Cosmic Raptor KnightZord. *The combination with the Rex Knight Megazord parallels (albeit slightly inverted) the combination of the Supersonic Train Megazord, with an orange zord forming a visor on the face, along with a chest piece, while the rest of the combination provides additional height on the feet. See Also *Ryusoul Gattai SpinoThunder - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sentient Megazord